Can I confess to you? (One shot)
by MyNameIsAzazel
Summary: Koizumi Itsuki has had enough. The love of his life had hardly any idea of how he felt and he'd had enough of having to lie! But what about when he gives up everything just to tell her the truth... What if even after that, he can't say how he really feels?


"Permission to quit!" He announced to those around him. He glanced over at the two Tamaru brothers, their faces an image of absolute shock. He then upturned his attention to Arakawa-San and Sonou Mori. They looked both upset and scared.

"What did you say?" Arakawa-San asked.

"I want to leave."

"No. You can't leave us." Mori ran over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Can and will."

"Why?! Why must you go now?!" She began to cry.

"I'm tired of lying."

"Koizumi-San, what are you talking about?"

"I'm lying to everyone. I don't express how I feel or my actual opinions. But worst of all, I'm lying to her..."

Koizumi Itsuki sat at the table in the SOS Brigade clubroom, waiting. The room was quiet, other than the noise of tea being poured by Asahina-San and the pages of Nagato-San's book being turned every once in a while. Kyon sat opposite me at the table, staring down at the board in front of him. He eventually reached out, grabbed a chess piece and moved it forwards. Itsuki smirked at his foolish move and swiftly moved his own piece to wipe out the one that kyon just moved.

"How could you see that? I didn't see that coming!" He yelled.

"I guess it's just luck." Itsuki fibbed.

The brigade were waiting for the arrival of Suzumiya Haruhi, though it was far less than obvious that something about the meeting to come just didn't sit right with Itsuki.

The silence was completely destroyed as the four heard the door slam open.

"Arigatou for waiting!" She loudly announced, shutting the door behind her.

"Suzumiya-San. I'll prepare some tea for you." Asahina-San smiled.

Suzumiya dumped her bag on her desk at the front of the room, switched on the computer and began tapping away on the keyboard. "Alright!" She stood up suddenly and looked over to Itsuki. "Everyone, Koizumi-Kun has an announcement to make."

He took one look at her beaming face and was instantly hit by a huge wave of cold, hard guilt. Why did this have to be so hard? He had made all of his choices for her and now this has happened.

Itsuki stood up, slowly and stepped backwards. Taking one look around, he saw Suzumiya still beaming, Asahina looking confused and Kyon not really looking interested. Nagato continued on reading, though by this he wasn't surprised.

"Alright." He took a deep breath in and tried to think of what to say.

"What's up?" Suzumiya asked.

"Well..." Itsuki took another deep breath preparing for the reactions of those around him. Until at last he said it.

"I'm leaving."

The damage had been done. He had told them. Kyon's head shot up, confusion plastered over his face. Asahina's eyes had widened and even Nagato had looked up. But the worst off was Suzumiya. She lowered her head slightly so that her bangs were covering her eyes. She suddenly looked back up, her face sad. "Where are you going?!" She yelled.

"I'm going to a high school outside town."

"Well why?"

He thought fast for a lie to tell her. "My parents feel as though it will be better for my education. Though I don't know why they're choosing to get involved with this now..."

"But you're our mysterious transfer student!"

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head slightly. He couldn't take the reaction of Suzumiya, so with his head hung, he left the room.

Kyon ran out of the door, following Koizumi.

"Koizumi-Kun!" He called down the hallway.

Itsuki stopped and turned around, seeing Kyon come towards him.

"What's that all about?! You're just going?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"I... I left the agency. They wouldn't give me a say in the discussion about school, so now I'm stuck with having to go somewhere else."

Kyon stood in silence for a few seconds. "You left the agency?"

"Yes. I did."

"Again, why?"

Nothing was said. Itsuki turned to go.

"Tell me."

"..."

"Koizumi-Kun, tell me!"

"... I don't like lying the one that I love." With that, he walked away, saying; "I've put Miss Suzumiya through enough."

Kyon stood still, jaw dropped and eyes open wide. He had to shake his head to allow himself to think clearly without too much shock. "Koizumi-Kun... Likes... Haruhi..." He said aloud to himself. With no idea what else to do, he turned to go back to the clubroom, only to stop upon turning around. Suzumiya Haruhi was standing just outside the door, her eyes wide and face red.


End file.
